Rose Scented
by kitkatfox
Summary: Phil is just trying to grow upwards and outwards. Unfortunately, he still can't get his own sister out of his head. And now some hot shot with a dark past is muscling in on his twin. Time to play dirty. -Post high school-
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. First fic in this category...you can thank Netflix for renewing my interest in one of my favorite childhood shows._

_Anyway, yes I am highly aware of the twisted nature of the fanfic. I do not condone or enjoy incest in general. But first of all, it's always an interesting learning experience as a writer to explore taboo subjects (remember IT'S FICTION) and Phil and Lil are so damned cute._

**_WARNING: rated "M" for a reason. Naughty language ahead! Also twisted wicked thoughts and ideas! You have been warned!_**

**_Also, obviously i own non of this. Hence why it 'tis published on ffnet for no profit._**

* * *

**Rose Scented**

_Chapter One_

* * *

Of course the 'rats didn't all go to the same college. This isn't some silly after school special.

However; we were all close enough to see each other on the weekends. Everyone within a two hour drive…

Anyway, that's as "after school special" as this story fucking gets. Seriously. Stop here unless you want to hear sick and twisted shit courtesy of your host; Phillip DeVille.

This is the story of how my twin sister finally found out about my unnatural feelings for her.

Let's start slow. Maybe I can manage to delay your running away in disgust for a least a couple pages. Okay…a couple paragraphs? Truthfully, I'm not even sure I have an audience. This could just be the crazy ramblings of a lovesick bastard. But the whole "get it off my chest" thing is pretty pressing at the moment.

So, let me think…the best place to start would be…

Ah yes.

With him.

I watched Angelica flick her cigarette to the ground and stub it out smartly with the toe of her silver stilettos. It made me wince just watching her wear them.

"So anyway, his name is Bradley. He's a law student. And you know you aren't one of my favorite people, but…" She paused, her expression softening for a fraction of a second. I tried not to show the surprise I felt. "I've heard some…unscrupulous things about him. And he has his sights currently set upon your dear sister." She pulled another cigarette from her pack and leaned over, motioning to me. I sighed, pulling out my lighter and flicking it in front of Angelica. She managed the rest on her own.

"What sort of things?" I asked, taking another drag on my own cigarette. The only thing Angelica and I had in common. And it wouldn't have ever made us actually converse if it weren't for the fact of the damn blond always forgetting her own damn lighter. And expecting me to be some sort of gallant gentleman or some shit like that. Point is; she was always asking me for a light. And being the chatty bitch she is, she couldn't just stand there and fucking smoke. She had to talk too.

Which I would normally ignore entirely.

Except when her topic was my sister. And some guy.

"Well…" She paused to flick some ashes off the end of her slim girly flavored cig. "Rumor has it he can be rough." She raised her eyebrows significantly. I blinked, trying to process. She rolled her eyes "With women. That he's dating. Or at least fucking."

My eyes widened. Then narrowed quickly.

"If he's a law student, why's he bothering Lil? She isn't in the law program. In fact, this school doesn't even have a law program."

"Duh, DeVille." Angelica snapped, "Kimi introduced them." She explained. "Which I suspect is only because she's tired of having to deal with Lil as a third wheel." She was of course, referring to Kimi and Tommy's recent engagement announcement. This had caused Kimi to think that everyone had to have a mate.

Which frankly, was another thing Angelica and I shared; a hatred of this "matchmaking" craze Kimi was going through. Yes, she was even so desperate as to try it with me and Angelica.

Dear god, not together. Get that nasty thought out of your head. That even grosses me out.

She had tried to hook me up with this cute redhead in my culinary techniques class. Didn't really work out.

For the reason of my utter infatuation with my own fucking sister. That I could not get rid of, even after goddamn ten years. It was all thanks to that twat, Wally.

Yeah, I liked Wally. I liked her a lot. And it took her dumping me to realize that I was running after Wally because she reminded me of another girl who I could joke around with and be my normal gross self.

My own sister.

It almost slipped out…sitting there at the table in Java Lava with Lil after the failed soccer game. I told her I loved her. It blew me away because for the first time; I was not saying it as a brother says to his sister.

Thank god she thought I was.

"DeVille!" Angelica snapped. From her narrowed, pissed off expression, I gathered it wasn't the first time she was trying to get my attention.

"Sorry. Thinking about this situation you've brought to my attention." I remarked offhandedly. She huffed impatiently.

"I just thought I had a responsibility. Since you are the firecracker's friend and all. Don't want to piss him off." She said, tossing her cig to the ground and stamping it out. She tilted her head, smirking thoughtfully, "Or do I? Make-up sex can be great…"

I gagged.

"Get the fuck back to your class, Angelica. Before I throw up."

She chuckled and waved at me before walking off.

Yeah, she's gotten a lot better. Don't think it was college that mellowed her out though. It wasn't. She's majoring in Journalism, for fuck's sake. Emphasis on Investigative Journalism. Yeah. One of those.

Now, remember the whole matchmaking thing Kimi's nuts about? Yeah Angelica and I both hated it. But not for the same reasons. I hated it because my Asian friend wouldn't stop trying to hook me up with every off-beat girl within a ten mile radius.

Angelica hated it because it worked with her.

And you would never guess who with.

Or maybe you would. Fuck if I know. I don't know you. You could be all psychic and shit.

It probably helped that the Computer Science building was right next to the Journalism building on campus, so the two had no problem sneaking make-out sessions in between classes. It replaced Angelica smoking with me sometimes, which I liked.

What I didn't like was when she sometimes decided that the spot behind the food court where we smoked was a good make-out spot.

Those days I would often go smoke by the auditorium where all the drama kids hung out. Avoiding my sister, of course. She didn't exactly approve of my smoking habit.

I was more worried about the other things she wouldn't approve of. And disown me for.

Namely how I almost choked on my cigarette the day she came out in her costume for "Taming of the Shrew". She was playing Katherina of course. A more perfect part couldn't have been written for her. And she was breathtaking in the Elizabethan gown, her hair pulled up in some complicated twisty thing that just made me want to do very naughty things to her exposed neck. Not to mention all the cleavage it accentuated.

Fortunately, Lil was much too focused on scolding me for smoking to notice my deer in headlights expression. Or embarrassing issues down south of my belt.

Yeah, I have that too. I told you this wasn't one of those normal: Guy falls in love with girl; girl falls in love with guy; they get together and live happily ever after kinda stories.

This is more like: Fucked up asshole of a brother has the hots for his twin sister and probably needs mounds and mounds of therapy but is too much of a terrified shithead to even mention to anyone; even a total stranger. Sister is fortunately utterly oblivious. Brother can't get his act together and just date someone else. Sister finds some rich law student and falls in love. They live happily ever. Brother winds up in some back alley restaurant in Europe and is never heard from again.

That made me think of this Bradley fella again and Angelica's warning. It left a huge sinking feeling in my gut. I put my own cigarette out and headed towards the drama building. I still had a couple hours to kill before my next class. I snuck into the back of the smaller of the two auditoriums, where I knew Lil had today's class. They were still warming up and I could see Lil standing off to the side with a small group while a couple lesser roles were being explored up on the stage.

It took only moments for her to look away from her friends and right at me.

Twins, remember?

I motioned to her and she sighed and said something to her classmates before heading over.

"What is it?" She said. I smiled, enjoying a moment of looking her over in her "off-stage" clothes. It's the only time she isn't dressed impeccably and I love it. She had on a long sleeved oversized navy knit shirt that slid seductively off one shoulder. Not on purpose, I'm sure. Lil could be so sexy without even trying. The pants were basic leggings, ending slightly below her calves and exposing her delicate ankles. And no shoes, of course.

Drama was such a good influence on my Lillian.

In fact, as I gave the shirt a second glance, I had a suspicion that it might be one of my old ones. That put a smile on my face. It may sound perverse for me to enjoy my twin sister wearing my clothes, but don't get me wrong; she doesn't look that much like me anymore. She's shorter and skinnier than me; despite having perfect curves, and that caused my clothes to look delectably pixie-like on her.

"Phillip." She pressed. Dammit. I was doing it again. Curse my wandering mind. And eyes. I raised my eyes to her face and smirked lazily. Her expression changed to something I didn't recognize, for barely a second. I was going to press her on it, but then her eyes narrowed and I remembered why I was there.

"What are you up to tonight?" I asked, trying to be casual. She blinked.

"Uh…coffee with a couple friends." She said dismissively. I frowned.

"Would one of these friends be some guy Kimi's pushing on you?" I asked. She sighed.

"Phil. Kimi's just happy. Stop being such a jerk when she tries to spread that happiness around. Look what happened to Angelica."

"Well, yeah, but I don't think that Angelica appreciates it much."

"That's only because she didn't take the initiative to do it herself." Lil replied with a giggle. I nodded in agreement, then reached out and tugged on the end of one of her sleeves. She frowned, thinking I was trying to be obnoxious, which I was. But it also had the nice side effect of exposing a couple more pale smooth inches of her left shoulder. I had gotten good over the years at giving myself little wicked thrills like that. She didn't seem to ever notice.

"Why don't you come see a movie with me instead?" I asked, "We can see that fluffy crap one about the journalist falling for his interview subject." I dangled the offer temptingly. I could see her hesitate for a moment, then she bit her lip.

"Sorry Phil. As enticing at that sounds, I promised Kimi and Brad." She responded apologetically. I felt red-hot heat flash behind my eyes at her saying his name so casually.

"Kimi and her friend are driving down here just to have coffee?" I said, referring to the fact of the law college Kimi was going to was a little over an hour away. And also referring to this Bradley guy as Kimi's friend. Not my sister's. Lil blinked at me.

"It is Thursday. You know she comes down to spend the weekend with Tommy."

"Fuck." I murmured. Lil frowned. "I forgot it was Thursday. Lost track of days...I have a presentation due tomorrow." I explained. She softened, pursing her lips.

"What's the dish this time?"

"We're actually working with candying flower petals and fruits to add color to desserts." I explained. A large smile spread across my twin's face and I melted, wrestling hard internally to not show it on my face.

"Sounds yummy. I get to sample, right?"

"Always." I replied kindly. Then I changed my mind, adding, "If you stay home tonight."

She threw her arms in the air, exasperated.

"Jesus, Phillip. What is wrong with you? Is it the matchmaking?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why don't you want me to spend time with Brad? He's a nice guy. And you never know," She winked at me, "He could be the guy of my dreams."

It took a whole lot of self-control to not say something stupid to that. Or grab her waist and dig my nails in so she knew no one else could have her.

I snorted instead.

"Right. A law student. Very much your type."

"Kimi's a law student." She retorted.

"…uh, and engaged to Tommy. Though I didn't know you swung that way, Lillian." It was my turn to wink. She made a face.

"No. I meant not all soon-to-be attorneys are bad. Brad is a wonderfully sweet guy." Again the heat flashed, this time white-hot.

"Kimi's going into environmental and animal related law, not criminal or corporate." I said stiffly. Then I decided to offer a truce, "Why don't you have them come to the apartment instead? I'll make dinner for everyone."

At least then I could keep an eye on this guy.

Lil wavered a moment, deliberating. Then she smiled, "Okay. I think Brad would go for that. He's never been to the apartment."

Thank fucking god. I'd have castrated him right then if he had.

"The five of us then?" She continued, biting her lip, "We may need to stop and get some extra groceries."

"Sure thing Lil. On the way home." I agreed, getting to my feet. She beamed at me.

"Great. See you in a couple hours!" She turned and headed back up to the front. I noted that her backside looked pretty good in leggings.

As I left the auditorium, I wondered if I could manage to behave myself tonight. All I knew is goddamn Bradley Perfect Lawyer Fuck wasn't getting my Lillian without a damn good fight.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you'd like me to post more! I'm a shameless review-whore :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Couldn't stay away ;-) _

_As you can tell, I'm on a roll. Hopefully this longer chapter with more fluffy-ness will please you!_

_**Warnings from the previous chapter still apply: Naughty language and twisted-ness. In addition, there's some slight naughty situations in this chapter. You have been warned.**_

_**Again, I own nothing.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rose Scented**

_Chapter Two_

__

_

* * *

_

Looking back on it now, I can't honestly say whether or not she didn't already haven an inkling about me. She is a pretty smart woman.

But I can't believe she really _**knew**_. I mean, after we got accepted to the same college (different programs, of course) we decided almost hands down to get an apartment together instead of living at the dorms. My feelings were apprehensive when Lil eagerly pushed for it, but she said she just wanted to put off the inevitable separation we would eventually have to go through.

I was worried. After all, during high school, my attraction to my sister had grown and grown (Yes, yes, along with hormones. Those sneaky bastards). And I thought college was my way out. Maybe if I didn't actually live with the girl, this obsession would finally disperse.

No dice though. Lil hated the dorms and wanted to save money by living with someone else. And it had to be me.

If she'd known about how I felt about her, I'm sure she would have demanded I go to a school in Alaska or Hawaii.

But of course, I took sick pleasure in being able to keep an eye on her. I loved living with her. I loved her.

As I put the finishing touches on the chicken and shoved it in the oven, I heard Lillian fiddling with the stereo in the other room. Then the deep dark strains of "Thunder Underground" filled our apartment.

A grin spread across my face as I closed the oven door and set the timer. I could hear Lil come in behind me.

"Good pick." I remarked, turning to her. "Not really Kimi's kind of music though." She smiled.

"Or Brad's. I'll change it when they get here." Slight euphoria filled me that Brad didn't like the sort of music my sister and I favored. Already a mark against him.

I reached for Lil's hand and pulled her closer, spinning her around as my feet danced over our tiled floor. Her sweet laughter bubbled up. "Phil!" She protested. However, her feet easily cooperated with mine. We moved fluidly across the small kitchen, into the living room as I twirled her in time with Ozzy's beat. Back in high school, we'd actually won this silly ballroom dancing contest (don't get me wrong, we only entered because of a complicated bet we lost with Susie). And it was a lot of fun. Not that I'd admit it to anyone. Lil and Susie were the only two people alive who even knew I had taken ballroom dancing. And only Lil knew I enjoyed it.

Dancing with my sister.

It was a short song and I dipped her low to the ground right as it ended. She looked up at me, her breath coming in pants and her cheeks flushed.

"Wow, Lil, you're out of practice." I teased, winking at her. She chuckled, getting to her feet.

"I don't really have a lot of time between classes and the rec team's practices going on right now." She argued. She was referring to soccer, of course. She was the only one who still kept up with it. She then gave the apartment an appraising glance. "I think it's presentable." She fluffed one of the pillows on the couch and flicked invisible dust from the coffee table. Everything always had to be impeccable with her. You should see her room.

Hell, you should see mine. Then you'll see the real difference.

"I'm going to go take a shower and change." She said, going back towards the bathroom. I nodded and went back into the kitchen to finish up all the preparations for dinner. Pearl Jam replaced Ozzy on the stereo and I improvised a couple swing-foxtrot moves, imagining Lil still there as my partner. You'd be surprised how well swing and foxtrot steps go with Pearl Jam. You just have to listen for the background beat, not the melody.

Ahem. Nevermind. Pretend I never said that. I'm starting to sound like Lillian.

* * *

The doorbell rang as I was putting the finishing touches on the drink I'd made for everyone. Lil always said I made really good Sangrias, and both her and Kimi loved them (truthfully, I don't hate them), so I figured it would be a good mood setter.

God knows I would probably need something harder by the end of the night.

"Lil! Door!" I shouted towards the bathroom. Yes, she was still in there. My sister took longer in the bathroom than the entire cast combined of "Cats" took getting ready for a show. She shouted some sort of unintelligible response about not being ready yet. I cursed and set down the Sangria pitcher and went to the door, flipping off the stereo on my way. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Phil!" Tommy greeted me cheerfully, his arm around Kimi, who beamed at me. I nodded, but my eyes swept past them to the tall man standing behind the couple. He was in a button down white Oxford (minus the tie, thank god) and dark slacks. His blond hair was perfectly styled on his narrow head. He smiled at me and held out a hand above Kimi's shoulder.

"Bradley Whitford. No relation to the actor." He joked. I hesitated before shaking his hand roughly. "You must be Phillip. Lillian's told me a lot about you." Oh god, he was one of those people. I hated anyone besides Lil calling me Phillip.

"Please come in." I said, moving aside. They entered and Tommy's eyes widened. At the spotlessness of the apartment, no doubt. "Lil should be out in a minute." I explained, then looked at Bradley without expression. He looked nervous. Good. "Care for a drink?" I asked, looking over at Kimi with a smile, "I made Sangrias tonight."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I could most certainly use one of those!" She glanced at Tommy briefly, some sort of unspoken question passing between them. "One for me please." She requested.

"Not usually a Sangria man myself, but I'm always up for trying new things." Bradley said, trying to be charming. I was not amused. I looked at Tommy. He shrugged.

"Just a coke for me please."

Ah, that was the unspoken question between the engaged couple.

I went into the kitchen and got the drinks together, bringing them out on an antique round wooden serving tray Lil had found in some shop. She loved antiques.

There was a sound near the back of the apartment and Lillian emerged. I tried to keep my jaw from dropping.

Bradley didn't.

She was wearing a white cocktail dress that only went mid-thigh and was asymmetrical; the sleeve only hugging the right shoulder and non-existent for the left.

My weakness. Great.

The skirt was flirty, flaring out below her waist. Her hair was down, curling softly down slightly below her shoulders.

"Wow…" murmured Bradley. Lil blushed. I glared.

"Cute!" Kimi exclaimed, "Where'd you get it?"

"This tiny shop in the mall." Lil replied, relaxing slightly and twirling in a circle for Kimi. Tommy gave her a thumbs up and smile. "I haven't really had a good opportunity to wear it yet." She clarified, then went over to the couch and sat next to Bradley. She glanced at me.

"Can I get a Sangria too, Phil?" She batted her eyelashes pleadingly and I sighed, going back to the kitchen.

When I came back out, Bradley was telling some story that had Lil in a fit of laughter. I may have…well, shoved the drink into her hands. She raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing.

"Thanks for doing dinner Phil." Tommy said, trying to reign in the mood. "I prefer your cooking over some fancy French restaurant any day." He made a face. Kimi sighed.

"Tommy, for the last time, we were going to go to Creole Cajun restaurant, not European French. Big difference. You would have liked it." She looked quickly at me, "Not that I don't love your cooking too." I shrugged easily.

"I'm a fan of Cajun, so no problem." I got to my feet, "Are we ready for dinner?"

Everyone agreed, and we headed into our scant dinning room and sat down.

"If this becomes a regular thing, Phil and I will need a bigger place." Lil joked, squeezing in between Bradley and me. Tommy chuckled. Bradley raised an eyebrow.

"How long do you expect to live with your brother?" He questioned. Lil's eyes fluttered in confusion at the barb while I fumed silently. She recovered quickly, giving the sleaze a smile.

"Let's remember I'm going to be scraping a living together while waiting to be discovered as a star while Phil runs a fantastically successful restaurant. So I guess I'll have to bum off him a little longer." She turned her dazzling smile towards me and I grinned back.

"But what if Phillip here wants to get a girlfriend?" Bradley asked, "Wouldn't it be weird for him to bring her back here with his sister in the other room?" He leered suggestively. Lil blushed as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to try and score while my sister is living with me." I said, annoyed. Bradley's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Exactly. So what are you supposed to do if you get into that situation? I mean, I know if may not seem important now, while you're working on your degree, but once things wind down and you have spare time, you may meet someone fantastic. Then you're going to want to have a private place to be with her." He said. I glowered, thinking of a vicious retort with Tommy cut in.

"They make these places now where you can pay to have a bedroom all to yourself for a night. I believe they're called hotels." He replied. Kimi elbowed him.

Oh sweet Jesus, there is a god. Tommy didn't like this guy either. I tossed him a thankful glance and he gave me a subtle nod. I looked over at Lillian to see her face pale. I caught her eye and tilted my head in question.

"I don't want to force you to use a hotel to…be intimate." She murmured.

"Jesus, Lil." I snapped, "I'm not dating anyone at the moment and I'm certainly not interested in a 'hotel room for the night' deal."

And probably never would be, thanks to my fucked up hormones. I didn't even react to other women anymore. I cut my eyes over to Bradley.

"And you obviously know nothing about cooking or working with food. The stress and lack of time begins _**after**_ I get my degree. So pretty much unless some amazing woman falls into my lap," Though technically she already has…I just can't have her… "I'm probably not going to need Lil to move out for a long time."

"I apologize. That was extremely rude of me…" Bradley said gallantly. Lil smiled forgivingly at him.

Fuck, he was smooth.

"I'm a single child myself and the sibling bond has always been a mystique I cannot understand. I like my privacy and don't think I could live with someone I grew up with. Maybe it's a good thing to be an only child" He explained. The four of us 'rats exchanged glances.

"Wouldn't give it up for the world." Tommy said, a fond smile on his face.

"Definitely not." Kimi chimed it. "Having a sibling is the best. I'm glad I got the chance."

Lil looked at me and I felt a grin spread across my face. Her face mirrored my joy and she murmured,

"Nothing better."

I nodded in agreement. Bradley chuckled and clasped Lil's hand in his. The grin slid off my face as she turned her joyful face to his.

"Well, I'm certainly jealous." He said with amusement.

That's funny…so was I.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for a wonderful woman." He continued, giving Lil a charismatic smile. Bradley could have some woman. Just not my sister. And she wasn't someone to _**settle **_for. She was a precious gem to treasure.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tommy watching me closely. Crap. Hopefully I wasn't being too obvious. I had not carefully concealed my vulgar secret for ten years only to have it bite me in the ass now.

"This is very good." Bradley commented, taking another bit of the Parmesan chicken. I shrugged.

"Thanks. It's actually a pretty simple recipe."

"How do you keep the breading so crunchy? Mine always gets soggy." Bradley admitted. I was surprised that he cooked. He looked more like a take-out sort of guy.

"I add a handful of Parmesan cheese to the bread crumbs. It really helps the texture. And I refrigerate the chicken with the breading for about an hour before even attempting to pan fry it." I explained, a little proudly. He nodded.

"Interesting…I'll have to remember that."

"Phil made a special desert tonight." Lil said and I shook my head at her, but she continued, "It's a test for his presentation dish due tomorrow."

"What is it this time?" Tommy asked eagerly, an enthusiastic tester of my previous dishes. I looked away shyly. I may be comfortable enough with my manhood to make Sangrias, but not to admit the dish required for my dessert techniques class. After all, it involved flowers.

My twin giggled.

"It's a very lovely looking almond cake with candied petals and orange peels." She said.

"Actually." I cut in, "We'll be eating a cupcakes versions. Hope you don't mind. I didn't feel like making two whole cakes."

"That sounds so exotic!" Kimi cried.

"The taste isn't as strange as you'd think." I said, "I used roses since they have a really delicate flavor that goes well with the almond and orange."

In reality, I used roses for an entirely different reason, but as I've said, there is no way in hell I want my friends or sister finding out about my fixation.

Years ago, back in high school, Lil had this biology project. I honestly have no idea what she was attempting to do. Something about changing roses' colors based on cross seeding. Don't ask me, I'm more of a chemistry guy. Anyway, that spring she grew six different varieties of the fragrant bud, some on a bush and some on a climbing vine.

And she always smelled like roses.

It drove me crazy. It didn't help that she always had dirt under her nails too. I missed the dirty side of her so much that it was utter pleasure seeing the muck stuck under her perfect nails.

I would come home and go into the kitchen to help Mom with dinner and the window to the backyard would be open and I'd smell those damn roses. And think of Lil. They all grew like weeds for her.

Even after the project was over, she kept growing roses. In fact, the original six varieties still occupied our childhood home. When we moved to this apartment complex, she buttered up our landlady (fortunately a woman, so I didn't have to watch her flirt) until the old gal allowed her to plant a couple bushes and a climbing vine near the entrance. Now I had to smell them whenever I came or went to my classes. And she was forever bringing cuttings in to put in various vases around the apartment.

I had to tell her the strong smell prevented me sleeping so she would at least not put them in my room.

Which was true, in a way. Now, whenever I smelled roses, I could only think of my Lillian; in a grime-covered tank top and cutoffs, digging in dirt. And I couldn't have that while I lying in bed. That always led to things I should not be doing while thinking of my sister.

Anyway, I decided as a sort of tribute, I would use roses in the candying. That, and then I wouldn't have to go buy carnations or violets, which is what my teacher had recommended using.

"I'll go get them!" Lillian said, getting to her feet. Bradley started to get up to let Lil pass, but I got to my feet first and gently grabbed her elbow, steering her out on my side and towards the kitchen.

"Come on, you can't carry them by yourself." I stated.

We entered the kitchen and I went to the fridge, pulling out the cupcakes. I felt Lil's gaze boring into my back. I turned, setting the cupcakes on the counter and raised my eyes to her's.

"What?" I demanded. She frowned at me.

"Why are you being such an asshole to Bradley?" She asked, crossing her arms. Her voice was lowered since the guy was just in the other room. Small apartment, remember?

"He was an asshole first. That comment about me needing you to leave so I can fuck someone? Seriously? What a dick." I hissed. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly, Phil. That wasn't even about you. He was trying to hint at me going to his place so we wouldn't bother you."

My eyes narrowed to slits as my breath constricted in my throat.

"No." I said harshly through my teeth.

"He mentioned that he drove separately from Tommy and Kimi." She said, either ignoring me or not hearing me. "Since he doesn't live near here. And he said he might like some company on the drive back. I could stay the weekend." She offered.

"You drop a bombshell like that in the first hour I've met the guy?" I said in astonishment.

"I've been seeing him for about a month now." She said. I bit my tongue brutally to stop myself from growling. The coppery taste of blood filled my mouth.

"What the fuck, Lillian?" I snarled, "Why didn't you tell me?" She stared openly at me, but I didn't back down. This was the first time Lil had ever expressed interest in going to a guy's place.

"I didn't think it was that serious until a couple days ago when he invited me to his place. And I wanted to go." She replied coolly. I scowled at her. "Anyway, I think I'm going to do it. It might be fun for you, having the place to yourself for a couple days." She offered me a half-hearted smile. I didn't even bat an eyelash.

Instead I reached out sharply, grabbing her arm violently and pulling her closer to me. Her mouth dropped open.

"Phil!" She whispered angrily. My eyes widened desperately.

"You can't go. You don't know what this guy is like." I insisted, my anxiety growing.

"Neither do you." She retorted, trying to wrench her arm away. I tightened my grip.

"Lily…" I said more tenderly, using my pet name for her. Something to maybe get her to see the light, "The rumors about this guy…"

"Oh Phillip." She sighed, "They're just rumors. He had a nasty ex-girlfriend who just spreads those stupid lies everywhere. They aren't true."

"Did he tell you that?" I asked, "Don't you see, Lil? He's just trying to get you into his bed." I snapped. She gasped.

"He is **not**. How could you even think that?" She said, her voice rising an octave shrilly. I heard some commotion in the other room, but Tommy must have reassured them, because no one came in to check on us. I met her gaze openly and released my grip on her arm.

"Because. You are smart, gorgeous, and fun to be around." I said evenly. She bit her lip. "And he's an idiot if he isn't at least thinking about having sex." I finished bluntly. Her eyes became puzzled as she searched my face.

Crap. What had I said? I rewound the words in my mind as she tried to comprehend my meaning.

"It's nice of you to be so protective Phil, but I don't need it." She said matter-of-factly.

Oh good, she wasn't as perceptive as I thought.

"Fine. That won't stop me from feeling this way." I answered carefully. She nodded.

"Okay. Well, I'm still going to Brad's." She said. I pushed back the natural rage that bubbled up and forced myself to be a mature, normal brother.

"That's fine." I replied calmly. Then I picked up the tray of cupcakes and headed back into the dining room. Bradley looked up at me immediately, his expression edgy. He knew we'd been talking about him. I pointedly ignored him, presenting the cupcakes and passing them around.

Let him squirm.

Tommy and Kimi both gave me a quizzical look but I didn't react.

Lil came a minute later more composed and I moved to let her squeeze in next to Bradley. We sat down and ate the cupcakes silently.

"Wow, Phil. These are really good!" said Kimi, breaking the ice. Tommy nodded in agreement.

"I admit, when I heard petals, I was wary." He joked with a wink to me. I smiled back.

"I quite like the almond icing." Bradley interjected. I nodded agreeably at the compliment. I would wear my good brother mask even if it killed me. Lillian smiled happily and it was almost worth it.

Almost.

* * *

Our little gathering broke up pretty soon after that. In fact, Bradley and Lil left first. She already had a bag packed, further proving that this had been pre-planned, despite her not telling me. I wondered if they had gone out to dinner, like originally planned, whether she would have even told me before leaving for Bradley's place. Maybe she would have just given me a brief phone call from the road, telling me she wouldn't be home all weekend.

Kimi went into the bathroom to "freshen up", as girls do. Tommy followed me into the kitchen, carrying dishes.

"Thanks." I said, "Just leave them in the sink. I'll do them later." I murmured, shoving my load in the sink too.

"Phil…" Tommy said pointedly.

"What?" I said, looking at him innocently.

"Hey, don't give me that. I don't particularly like the guy either." Tommy said, "But what's making you be so harsh to Lil?"

"Have you heard the rumors?" I asked, my eyes hardening. Tommy held his hands up disarmingly.

"Yeah, but they were spread by an ex-girlfriend. You know how they can get." He was referring to a girl that dated him briefly a little before Kimi and him finally hooked up. She had spread a nasty rumor about Tommy's sexuality (untrue of course).

"Yeah, but what if this one is true?" I asked, "It's a pretty brutal rumor. She didn't even go after the obvious emasculating rumors like most of those kinda girls." I mentioned. "Angelica said the ex even admitted to him being good in bed."

"Angelica, huh?" Tommy said, his tone judgmental. He knew I only talked to her when we were both taking smoke breaks.

"Oh don't give me that. You know I can't quit." I replied, irritated.

"Non-smoking restaurants are a lot more popular these days." Tommy reasoned. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't smoke anywhere near where I was preparing and cooking food. That's what the spot out by the dumpster is for."

"Girls don't like smoker's breathe when frenching," came a voice from the doorway. We both turned to see Kimi standing there. Her expression was flat. "It's a nasty habit. Chuck's trying to get Angelica to quit." She offered. I snickered.

"Right. That'll happen when she gets him to stop drinking sixteen energy drinks a day. It'll kill him when his metabolism finally slows down." I responded. Kimi sighed, giving up.

"Okay, okay." She glanced at Tommy, "Ready to go sweetie?"

"Give me a second, okay?" He asked. She nodded and headed for the door. He turned back to me, "Sorry about the anti-smoking thing. We're just worried about you."

"Lil put you up to it again, huh?" I said cunningly. He shrugged.

"She doesn't want to see you keep such a damaging habit. It scares her." Tommy reasoned. Then he bit his lip, "Look…are those rumors about Brad the only thing that's got you on edge? Because you…" He pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Nevermind. It's none of my business."

"What?" I demanded. If Tommy was suspicious, I needed to know.

"It's just…you've been weird around Lil recently. Since we saw her performance last weekend." He paused. "I'm just worried you guys had some sort of falling out."

I mentally heaved a sigh of relief. My sinister secret was still safe. Carefully I kept my face open and sincere looking.

"I just can't stand her drama friends and she insisted on having the cast party here. God knows why." That part was true.

What I didn't tell Tommy was that there was a lot of liquor flowing that night and after I booted the last half-trashed guy out of my apartment at practically two in the morning, I found Lil lounging on the couch, still in her Katherina costume...

* * *

_I walked over and looked down at her inert form._

"_Hey, you ready for bed, sleepyhead?" I asked. She stared at me, her eyes unfocused. If I was the smoker, Lil was the drinker. And she was drunker tonight than she'd been in a long time. _

_I never drank when I had strangers in my house, so I met her eyes soberly. "Come on, let's go milady." I tugged her to her feet and she staggered, almost falling to the floor. I caught her, sighing heavily before I lifted her up, hooking my left arm under her bent knees and my right under her head and shoulders. She smiled up at me and I shook my head in mock sadness. "You are hopeless."_

"_It was a good perfor'nce." She slurred, "I hadda cel'brate." She nuzzled my chest and I stiffened. "Mmm…carry me to my room?" She asked beseechingly. I sighed and headed towards her room, a mere ten or so yards away. When I deposited her on her neat bed, she started wriggling around strangely. _

"_Lil? Are you alright?"_

"_Can't get m'dress off." She whined. "Need help." She pleaded. I cringed, even as my stomach twisted in delight. The most I'd done before was help her with some zippers on a dress. But that was always already after she had done up 60% of it and I never saw more than her shoulder blades and the top of her strapless bra._

_She crawled over to me and I tried to tell myself it was not the most seductive thing I'd ever seen. She was all but trashed. I noticed her bodice had already loosened enough to expose the corset she wore underneath. Swallowing thickly, I reached out and gripped her shoulders._

"_Okay. But you need to stay still."_

_And away from me. Even as I was mentally skittering backwards desperately, certain parts of my anatomy were straining forward in interest. I definitely did not want Lil to feel that. No matter how drunk she was, I knew that would get through her fog drenched mind. _

_She waited motionlessly, poised like a princess. I warily maneuvered behind her and started unlacing the bodice. It came off easily and she wiggled, getting the ensemble, skirts and all, off. She tossed it to the floor savagely._

" _It's too 'ot." She garbled drunkenly. I stared openly at her, jaw dropped as she lounged on the bed in a skimpy corset and boy shorts, of all things. She yanked at the corset angrily. "Hate this thing!" She hissed, then looked up at me, not even noticing the expression on my face. "Ge'it off!" She insisted, reach out and snatching my hands, dragging them to the laces on her chest._

_I squeaked. _

"_Uh…Lil, I don't think you're…ah…wearing anything under that." I stuttered. She rolled her eyes._

"_Well obv'sly. As if. My lugs can barely fit." She tugged at the laces, then pushed my hands forcefully against the swell of her bust. "Hurry up!" _

_I could feel myself sweating buckets as my hands fumbled with the ties. She had the audacity to hum an off-key tune as I stripped her top half of any vestiges of clothing. _

_Okay, it was probably the booze. But I could barely focus enough to get my fingers to work. I was like a thirteen year old virgin. My fingertips kept brushing her bare skin and the twisting in my stomach was getting tighter._

_Then I got the last lace out of its hole and paused, holding the corset closed against my sister's bare chest. Her unfocused eyes met mine and she smiled the most angelic smile I'd ever seen. My limbs turned to jelly and the two sides of the corset fell away._

_I was dreaming. I had to be. _

_Her pale skin was flushed pink all over with the alcohol. It took all of my willpower (and some I didn't think I had) to not reach out and touch her. I tore my eyes from her breasts and looked up at her face. I was ruined. She'd know now what a sick pervert her brother was. _

_She was still smiling. Her head tilted questioningly. She blinked slowly like a cat and looked down at herself, then back up at me. God. I couldn't even move. She would definitely notice now._

"_Am I pretty?"_

_**What?**_

_I stared at her, my jaw dropped. Her expression was so vulnerable and she looked honestly worried about it. I couldn't resist reaching out and brushing my hand over her cheek affectionately. _

"_You are the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen." I whispered. God I was going to regret this later. Her eyes were strangely bright as she brought a hand up to cover mine. I blinked._

"_Goodnight Phillip." She murmured, leaning over and trying to kiss me on the cheek, like she sometimes did. But her judge of distance and balance wasn't so good right then. She slipped slightly and her hands came up to clutch my shoulders for balance. _

_And her lips fell directly onto mine. _

_It was exhilarating, even though she was barely brushing them. I can't even say how long it lasted. It felt like hours. Time froze. It was probably only moments before Lillian pulled away and gave me a quirky smile that took my breath away._

"_Night." She repeated and crawled under her blankets, her eyes closing immediately. I sat for another minute, watching her, before I slowly got to my feet and moved like a sleepwalker to the door. _

_Somehow I arrived in my room and stripped down to my boxers and got into bed. There was a moment when I wondered whether to go immediately to sleep or try at what would probably be the best orgasm of my life. I shuddered and decided no. I didn't want to sully this beautiful memory by making it a tacky fantasy…_

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a zombie-Lil attempting to make coffee in our kitchen. She was meaner that a cat stuck in a sack and didn't remember anything past 10pm the night before. I walked on eggshells the whole day, searching for signs of the night before but found none.

In fact, the only thing she said that even pertained to the night before was when she bitched about her dress somehow ending up crumpled on the floor and she would have to figure some way to de-wrinkle it before returning it to the costume department.

"I should get to the car before Kimi decides to drive off without me." Tommy said with a smirk. He headed towards the door, then paused and looked back at me, "Lil'll be fine. Don't worry about her. Live like a true bachelor for three days. Muck up the place." He finished knowingly. A small smile graced my face.

"Maybe I will. Thanks Tommy. Later." I closed the door behind him and went to the couch, flinging myself onto it. It was going to be a long three days…

* * *

_**Riiiiiiiiiing**_

I jolted awake, looking around groggily. I had fallen asleep on the couch. It was dark. I had no idea what time it was. There was a painful crick in my neck. I blinked, wondering what had woken me up

_**Riiiiiiiiiing**_

Ah.

I stumbled to the phone near the kitchen, noting the clock on the wall said 2:17am. Who the fuck would be calling this late? I swore if it was Dil again I would reach through the phone to punch him squarely in the face.

"Hello?" I said roughly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with one hand.

"Phillip?" came a distance voice. One I knew better than my own.

"Lil?" I questioned, snapping to attention. Why was she calling me? I heard a hiccup and a quiet sob. My muscles all tensed as one. "What's wrong?"

I had already guessed of course, but I wanted to hear it.

"Bra-" She cut off, another sob bubbled up and I felt the darkest rage and hatred I had ever felt in my entire life consume me.

I would kill him.

"Lil, where are you?" I demanded, trying to not sound too murderous.

"I'm um…" She paused and I glanced around the apartment for my keys. I saw them on the small table by the front door next to my wallet and I dashed over, cradling the phone between my shoulder and ear while I stuffed the wallet in my pocket and picked up the keys. I jingled them, mentally tracing the steps to my car as I waited for my sister to reply. "It's a diner." She explained miserably. "I'm not sure…it's called Starlight?" She hiccuped again. "I'm sorry Phil, I don't know what street I'm on. I just…ran." She whispered. "I don't want to go outside."

"I'll find you." I said, "I promise. Just…stay there. And call my cell if anything changes, okay Lily?" I asked.

"Okay." Her small voice said. "Hurry, please?"

"I'll be there before you know it." I said, "Love you." I said quietly, setting the phone down on the table. I opened the door and tried not to slam it behind me.

Bradley fucking Whitford wouldn't know what hit him. He messed with the wrong twins.

The smell of roses wafted to my nose as I hurried down the walk to my car.

* * *

_Change of tone? Hope it wasn't bad! Still haven't heard any reviews...but it's only been one day, lol. I think I have to have that thing called patience..._

_Anyway, just let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, hopefully what you've been waiting for ;-)_

_Enjoy!_

**_I own nada!_**

**_Remember: dark themes and disturbed ideas ahead!_**

* * *

**_Rose Scented_**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

The first thing I did in the car was pull out my cell phone. I knew where Kimi's apartment was, but I would need to know where Bradley's was before I would be able to find Lil. I went ahead and started driving towards Kimi's apartment. I had at least an hour before I needed to know the specific route to skeazebag.

I hit my fourth speed dial and listened to the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice after the fifth ring. It was Tommy.

"Where the fuck does Bradley live?" I hissed. There was silence for a couple seconds.

"Phil? What's going on?" He said, slightly less groggy.

"I don't have time for the fucking third degree. Just tell me where Bradley lives." I demanded.

"I…I don't know." Tommy answered distractedly. Then I heard him suck in a sharp breath, "For fuck's sake, Phil, it's almost 2:30 in the morning. What the hell is going on?" His voice was clearer now. "Are you drunk?" He asked, concern edging its way it.

"Fuck no." I replied. "Ask your damn fiancée where Brad lives. I meant it, Pickles." I said sharply. "Right now." I heard some soft talking in the background.

"Sorry, Phil. We need some explanation before we tell you where he is in the middle of the night. You sound upset." Tommy said simply.

"I am so beyond upset right now, Pickles. Lil called me not even five minutes ago in tears." I paused as I heard Tommy make a sound of disbelief, "Let's just say those fucking rumors are true. Now I need to go get her, but she doesn't know where she is. All she knows is it's a diner nears fuckface's. So." I sucked in an angry breath, "I. Need. To. Know. Where fucking Whitford occupies his little insignificant bit of space."

"But you're going to get Lil, right?" Tommy asked.

"Of course I am." I snapped.

"Then why do you need to know where Brad lives?" He asked.

"Goddammit Tommy. She's your friend! Do not fucking do this to me. I'm going to drive around the streets by his place to find her, but I need the address to do that."

"You don't sound like that's all you're going to do." Tommy answered brusquely. I cursed. Why were the all the members of the Pickles family so good at reading my emotions? "Want me to come with you?" He asked casually.

"If you weren't twenty minutes in the wrong fucking direction, maybe. But I'm already on the highway." I explained, trying to reign in my fury.

"That's fair…why don't you pick Chuck up then? He's on your way and he's pulling another all-nighter. Sorry Phil, I'm just not comfortable with you going up there without some sort of support." He gave a dry laugh, "I don't want you to end up in jail."

I growled.

"There isn't time!" I insisted.

"What exit are you at? 36? Take the next one. He's not even two minutes away from the ramp. I'll call him right now."

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I repeated the mantra in my head a couple more times before I acquiesced.

"Fine." Actually, the more I thought about it, I could leave Chuck with Lil while I went over to Bradley's… "Hang up and call Chuck. I'll be there within two minutes. Maybe less. How many cops do you think are out right now?"

"Don't push it." Tommy said before I heard the click of his phone. I tossed my cell into the open armrest compartment and crossed three lanes of traffic to hop off on Chuck's exit.

He was the only one of us that lived on campus, and as I turned down the familiar streets my eyes searched for campus cops. I wouldn't be able to deal with them right now.

Fortunately, the trip to his dorm was uneventful and as I pulled in next to the front door I saw a tall lanky redheaded figure lope to the car and open the passenger door.

"Hey." Chuck said shortly, automatically reaching down to adjust the seat to his lofty frame.

"Hi." I replied shortly. "Did Tommy give you the address?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He waved a scrap of paper. I started to reach for it but Chuck quickly shoved it in his right pocket. "Sorry, I'm under strict orders to just give you verbal directions."

"Fucking Tommy." I grumbled. I pushed on the gas pedal roughly and the little sedan leapt forward. Chuck's eyes widened, but he didn't comment. He'd learned that voicing his wussiness got him nowhere long ago. We headed back to the highway at a faster pace that was technically legal, but probably not fast enough to get pulled over.

"We should all just listen to Angelica more often." I said bitterly. Chuck laughed quietly.

"Not too often, I hope." He said, trying to lighten the mood. When I didn't reply he continued, "She was staying over tonight."

"Sorry." I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, no. I didn't mean it that way. I meant she asked about you. Well…" His cheeks pinked slightly, "By that I mean she told me to tell you to 'kick his ass'."

"At least one Pickles is rooting for me." I replied with a sardonic chuckle.

"Yeah…Tommy said she couldn't come." Chuck said with twinkling eyes. I actually laughed out loud.

"Too bad. I think I would like kicking ass with Angelica." I joked.

"That's what she thought too." He responded. I slanted my eyes over to the lanky guy, noticing his half-hazardly buttoned up shirt and wrinkled cargo pants.

"Did I interrupt?" I motioned to his outfit and he snorted, shaking his head quickly.

"No. This is what I always wear when I'm working on debugging my dynamic recompilation routines." He said with a grimace. I glanced at him blankly and he chortled.

"Nevermind. Plus, Angelica has this whole 'not after one AM unless she's drunk' policy." He explained. I wrinkled my nose. "However, she is extremely into morning sex." He continued brightly, then bit his lip, "Which can be good and bad. If she gets up before I go to bed, it's fantastic. If she tries to wake me up after I've gone to bed it's…well…not so fantastic." He blushed.

"Please stop talking to me about sex and Angelica." I pleaded. He laughed.

"Only when you have some good ones for me instead." He retorted.

I hesitated before deciding 'fuck it'. With some clever bullshitting, maybe I could make this car ride go faster.

"Well…" I started to say. Chuck leaned forward eagerly.

"Oh yeah? Come on, spill!" He insisted

"Okay. After Lil's performance last weekend, she had this huge bash at our place with all the cast members. And the girl who played Bianca had been making eyes at me all night."

Frankly, that much wasn't a lie. I just hadn't responded to the poor girl in any way.

"Ooh, the one with the strawberry blond hair? She's cute." Chuck teased.

"You're an obvious sucker for blonds." I said pointedly, referring to Angelica. He smirked.

"Anyway, everyone was getting pretty sloshed, besides me. By about midnight, she could barely walk. So, being the gentleman I am, I asked if she might like to rest. And offered her my bed." I gave Chuck a wry smile, trying not to look like I was pulling crap out of my ass.

"And she accepted, right?"

"Of course. So I led her to my room and helped her into the bed. But then she starts complaining about her costume."

"She was still wearing her costume?"

"Yeah, a lot of the cast members were." I said, irritated that I was interrupted, "So she asked me to help her take it off."

"Really? Wow. That seems strange for someone who barely knew you." Chuck reasoned. I tried very hard not to roll my eyes. Honestly.

"She was sloshed, Chuck."

"Right."

"So I agreed to help her with the dress, since the ties were in the back. It didn't take very long and we had it on the floor. And then…"

I saw a flash of Lillian sitting on the bed in the corset and boy shorts, her face flushed and her eyes beseeching. My hands on the swell of her breasts.

"Phil?" Chuck called. I coughed.

"And um…I took off the dress and tucked her into bed." I said hurriedly.

"Wow, Phil. You must really like this girl to not describe the dirty bits." He said with a grin, seeing right through my deception. I blushed. "Tommy stopped giving me the details as soon as he and Kimi hooked up."

"Kimi's your sister." I said flatly, "I don't think Tommy would torture you with that."

"Oh yeah." He smiled, "But I don't share the details about Angelica. And believe me, they are juicy."

"I'm sure." I said dryly.

"What about Lil?" He asked suddenly. I almost choked.

"What about Lil?" I said, glancing at him sharply.

"Where was she during this? Did you really sleep with a girl in the apartment you share with her? I couldn't do that to Kimi."

"Jesus Chuck, she went somewhere. Probably with fucking Bradley."

He wisely remained quiet to that.

"Like I'd do that with my sister in the other room." I said heatedly, more to myself than anything.

I looked at the next exit we passed and realized we were getting close. I looked at Chuck.

"So am I still getting off on Kimi's exit?" I asked. The redhead bit his lip and pulled out the elusive scrap of paper, examining it in his near-sighted way.

"No. The one after her's." He said. "Take a left at the end of the ramp." He deposited it back into his pocket.

"Okay then." I said, pushing down a little more on the gas pedal now that we were getting close.

* * *

Soon I was turning left onto a ritzy looking street as Chuck looked at the scrap of paper yet again.

"Okay…now turn…left again, at the second light." He murmured. I nodded and followed the directions. "Should be the second apartment building on the right."

Apartment building was a bit of an understatement. It was the nicest apartment building I'd ever seen. Even nicer than Angelica's, and that was saying something. It looked more like a string of classy condominiums.

"This Bradley guy must be loaded." commented Chuck.

"What apartment?" I said, trying to sound casual.

"Sorry, Phil. Tommy didn't tell me. He said you wouldn't need that to find the diner Lil's at." Chuck replied quietly. He paused, "Which is true. Phil, we just don't want you doing something stupid. You can be over-protective of Lil sometimes." He gave me a half-smile, "Remember Junior year and Joel Baker?"

I grimaced, remembering it well.

"That bastard deserved what he got. It's just plain rude to grab any girl's butt, especially my sister's. And especially right in front of me."

"They were dating." Chuck reasoned.

"For about two days. And we were at the mall. He should do shit like that in privacy." I grumbled. And I probably wouldn't have actually punched the guy out if Lil hadn't been so upset about it.

Okay, I probably still would have. I have a low tolerance for men who can't be respectful to a woman, even if it's not my sister.

I only had to drive about a block south of Bradfuck's apartment complex to see a small 24 hour diner named "Starlight". I pulled over in front of it, noting the "no parking" sign.

"Hey, Chuck, do me a favor, would you?" I asked, unlocking my seatbelt. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Maybe. What is it?"

"Would you just hang out here in the driver's seat so I don't get a ticket?" I pointed to the "no parking" sign. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's 3:30 in the morning, why would you get a ticket now?"

"Come on, Chuck. Just do it." I said. He shrugged and got out of the car, walking around to my side. I got out and then said, "Actually, maybe you could drive back for me. I think I'll probably sit with Lil in the back, if that's okay."

"Sure, Phil. I understand." He said, getting in and adjusting the seat and mirrors.

"Thanks man. Be right back." I waved and headed into the diner.

I saw Lil right away, sitting in the back corner, toying with a cup of coffee, still in that damn white dress. She looked up immediately and met my eyes. Getting quickly to her feet, she hurried over and hurled herself into my arms. I caught her easily and patted her back as sobs rose to her mouth.

"Oh Phil…" she cried.

"Shh, it's okay." I whispered, patting her back softly. I felt tears on my neck and soaking into my shirt, but it didn't matter. "Hey." I said quietly, trying to get her attention. She looked up at me, her face tear-streaked and pale. "What apartment does Bradley live in?" I asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Her eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip.

"Um…I think it's 3F." She murmured. Then her eyes widened, "Why?" She said, her voice strengthening with the demand. I shrugged.

"I thought I saw someone coming out of one of the apartments on our way over and I wanted to make sure it wasn't him."

My sister bought the lie. She sighed and buried her head against my chest again. I chewed my lower lip nervously.

"So Chuck's waiting in the car. Ready to go home?" I asked. She lifted her head.

"Chuckie came?" She said, slipping into his childhood nickname. I smiled.

"Yeah. Didn't want me to fall asleep at the wheel." I joked. A tiny smile graced her face. "Why don't you go ahead out to the car and I'll pay your tab." I said, pointing to the window where Chuck could be seen in my two door black Honda, fiddling with the radio. She pushed up on her toes and kissed my cheek softly.

"Thanks for coming to get me." She murmured in my ear, then turned and went out to the car. I watched her go and saw that the back of her dress had been torn, up by where the zipper was.

That red fog of utter wrath filled my head again as I headed to the cashier, pulling out my wallet. I snatched the twenty I had and offered it to the young woman handling the cash drawer. She blinked at me.

"Um, it's only $4.89." She said. I met her eyes and gave her a charming smile. She smiled back shyly.

"I was wondering if there was a back door I could sneak out." I explained. She blinked in confusion.

"Why are you trying to sneak out?" Her eyes looked out to where Lillian had gotten into the car. I sighed.

"I don't know what you've deduced about what happened to her, but I have to beat up this guy, and I'd rather her and my friend in the car not know about it. They might try to stop me."

She faltered for a moment, glancing back into the kitchen.

"Well…my boss is taking a break at the moment. I could take you through the kitchen." She said, moving to the side of the counter to let me back.

"Thanks a lot. You have no idea what an asshole this guy is. He needs a solid whooping." I said. She grinned.

"She's a lucky girl to have someone like you." She replied, leading me through the cramped kitchen. I started to correct her, but decided not to. She stopped at a large door in the back. "Here we are. If you go left down the alley, you'll end up back at the street." She explained. I smiled a thanks and handed her the twenty. "Wow, thanks. You didn't have to…" She trailed off, embarrassed.

"No, thank you. If they come in looking for me, would you tell them I went to bathroom? It'll at least buy me a few minutes." I requested. She agreed and I hurry out past the dumpsters to the alley, turning left. One I hit the street; I broke into a run and backtracked a bit before crossing over to the other side and heading towards fuckface's apartment.

3F.

* * *

I found it easily and as I went silently up the walk, I thought about the best way to get him to open the door for me. I sighed with exasperation, knowing the only way he would.

"Brad?" I whispered girlishly, imitating my sister's voice and tapping lightly on the door of 3F. I heard some rustling inside and someone moving on the other side of the door.

"Lillian?" His voice questioned skeptically. I allowed a dark smirk to cross my face.

"Let me in?" I asked quietly, still in my best "Lil voice". It must have worked, because I heard him undo the lock and start to crack open the door.

I slammed it back into his chest.

He staggered back as I stepped into the lit foyer. His eyes widened as he recognized me.

"Hello Bradley." I said in my own voice, letting the murderous expression creep onto my face. He took a step back.

"I'll call the police." He said quickly. I sneered.

"Let's see if you can make it to a phone."

There was a couple seconds of stillness while Brad thought about his best options and I tensed my muscles to tackle him if he moved. He turned to bolt for the phone.

I tackled him brutally to the floor, knocking over a coat rack that was next to us. It clattered loudly as Brad grunted.

"Let go! I'll press charges!" He cried, twisting wildly in my grip. I laughed.

"I don't particularly care at the moment. Maybe we'll press charges against you." I pulled my arm back and savagely hit him in the stomach. He groaned. "I knew they weren't rumors." I hissed. "I can recognize a scumbag like you from a mile away." I balled my hand into another fist, prepared to go for his face this time. He caught my wrist and gave me a triumphant look.

"But she came home with me anyway." He mocked. I frowned and kneed him. He let out a strangled squeak of pain and I grinned at him.

"Maybe we should just remove your main problem." I said menacingly. His expression turned fearful.

There was a loud commotion at the front door.

"Phil!" admonished a male voice.

Fuck. Guess the waitress couldn't buy me as much time as I'd hoped. I felt firm hands grab my shoulder as Chuck hauled me up. He didn't help Bradley. I glanced back at the redhead.

"Are you really surprised?" I asked, my expression still dark. Chuck tightened his grip.

"No. Didn't even buy the excuse the waitress fed us." He said, a humored expression twinkling behind his glasses.

"Phillip…" came a soft voice and I looked to see Lil standing in the doorway, hesitant to enter. I didn't blame her. "I knew I shouldn't have told you his apartment number." She said. She didn't even glance at Bradley, still on the floor. I lifted my chin defiantly.

"I would have found him anyway." I replied stubbornly. A mildly amused expression appeared on her face. There was a sound and we turned to see Bradley struggling to his feet.

"I'm going to call the police now." He stated, heading for the phone. I tensed, trying to break free of Chuck's grip. He didn't let go, instead he called out to Bradley.

"I wouldn't do that." His voice was firm and cautionary. Bradley paused and turned to look at Chuck.

"Why is that?" He said uneasily.

"Kimi said to tell you that it would be in your best interest to just let us all leave quietly." He said, his tone mild, but the threat heavy in the air. A tactful expression crossed Bradley's face as he thought this over. Chuck let go of me, giving me a hard push towards the front door and a narrowed expression.

Unused to this side of Charles Finster, I went obediently to the door where Lil quickly clutched one of arms like a security blanket. I looked at her tenderly and she gave me a brave smile.

"That is disgusting." Bradley said and I turned to see him looking at me and Lil. "Absolutely sickening." He continued, his expression one of repulsion. I kept my expression blank even as a feeling of terror streaked through me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lil blush and bite her lower lip.

Wait, what was that about?

"Shut it Bradley. Just go back to your four poster bed. Alone." Chuck snapped, and turned and herded us out the door.

We went back to the car silently. After opening the door, I automatically reached down and pushed the passenger seat forward and helped Lil into the back. Then, after thinking for a moment, I pushed the seat up and got into the front. Chuck got into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition, flicking it on.

* * *

We didn't talk as Chuck got back onto the highway. After a couple minutes I heard a soft snore from the back and glanced back to see Lil curled up and sleeping away. I looked at Chuck. He gave me a side-long glance.

"Thanks." I said quietly, "I rather like not going to jail." He nodded, then looked in the review mirror at my sister.

"Phil…" He paused, biting his lip. I sighed, looking out the window. "About what he said there at the end…"

"Just…don't." I said. I didn't particularly want to talk about it. I was mildly surprised at my tired response to this subject matter. Not even a half hour ago, I was worried about revealing it to Chuck. But after everything we'd just gone through and the fact that it was after four in the morning, I was so beyond tired. My mind, body, and soul were all exhausted. I didn't have the energy to be coy or lie.

"Does Tommy know?" I asked quietly, suddenly changing my mind. Maybe I did want to talk about it. At least get a feeling for what was in store for me from my friends.

"I don't think so." Chuck replied, "He isn't as…quick when it comes to the relationship sort of stuff. Look how long it took him with Kimi."

"True." I said shortly. There was a bubble of hope. Maybe this could be contained. I looked back at Chuck. "Are you…going to tell him?"

"No." Chuck said. "Though at the rate you're going, it won't take much longer before he notices. Kimi's already commented to me about it."

"Kimi knows?" I gasped. Ah, there was the terror.

"She suspects. Frankly, it is unusual that you don't date, Phil. You don't even notice when women are flirting with you. Angelica even asked me if you batted for the other team."

I snorted.

"That would be easier to deal with, huh?" I said. "I should just let everyone think that."

"It's hard to believe when you're such a slob." Chuck teased lightly.

"Do you…" I cleared my throat, "Do you know if Lil suspects?" My only true fear was losing my sister. Chuck sighed.

"You are twins, Phil. And Lil isn't an idiot."

"She doesn't…act like she knows." I murmured, glancing at her sleeping form again. Chuck shrugged.

"She loves you. She probably doesn't want to embarrass you."

"You're taking this pretty well." I noted, "I always expected all of you guys to run away disgusted."

"To be honest, I probably would be more disgusted if you were creepy about it. But you're so..." He sighed, "If you two weren't related, it would be rather sweet. Maybe I'm the disturbed one." He leveled a stare at me, "I've known you two since we were in diapers. And you've always had each other's best interests in mind."

"You're the only one who would think like that. Tommy'd go through the roof. Not to mention everyone else."

"Dil knows." Chuck said matter-of-factly.

"What?" I gasped, "You have stop to dropping these bomb shells one by one!" I hissed angrily, mindful of my sleeping sister.

"Dil's pretty perceptive about a lot of things." Chuck reasoned, "He was the only one not surprised about Angelica and me."

"Is that why he decided to go to a college a whole state over?" I said.

"No. You know he wanted to be close to Area 51. He actually asked me if he should talk to you about it before he left. I was the one who thought it was a bad idea." He explained.

"When was this?" I said, my expression horrified. "How long have you two known?"

"Since the summer between Junior and Senior year." He said. "When we went to Paradise Cove."

"Fuck." I replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I thought I'd carefully concealed my reaction to Lil in a bikini, but obviously not carefully enough.

"Tommy and Kimi were too busy making eyes at each other, so Dil and I were the only ones who noticed." He further elaborated. "And then your weird behavior about her just slowly fell into place over the next couple months. Especially when you picked your guys' college and Lil asked if you just wanted to get an apartment together."

"Lil always was the better actor." I said with a strained laugh. "And I thought I was doing so well. What do you think I should do now, Chuck?"

"I don't know. Be careful, if outsiders are noticing. You don't want to end up in therapy or something." Chuck said.

"God…I definitely don't." I said. "And….thanks, Chuck. For being so calm about this."

"I have had a couple years to think about the best way to broach the subject." Chuck joked. "I guess there was something good about that guy."

"No." I replied coldly. "I'm not even giving him that."

"Okay." Chuck agreed easily. There was a minute or so of silence. "So did you get him good? I tried to delay as much as I could." He said, a grin appearing on his face. I laughed, relaxing.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"So…um…this is kind of a prying question." remarked Chuck off-handedly.

"Shoot." I said, "I just won't answer if I don't want to.

"That story you were telling me about…the girl from the party at your place last weekend?"

"Yeah?" I had a feeling I knew where this was headed.

"Did you…make that up entirely?" He said, glancing at me with those piercing green eyes.

"What do you think?" I shot back. He sighed.

"I think you didn't make it up."

"You'd be right." I snapped, annoyed now.

"But it wasn't that girl, was it?" Chuck pressed.

"Fuck." I bit out. "No, it wasn't."

"And you still wonder if Lil knows?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I heaved a sigh.

"She was utterly trashed. She woke up the next morning and didn't remember anything." I glanced at him harshly, "I didn't take advantage of her or anything like that. I'm not an asshole. Just demented." I said archly.

"I didn't think you had." He offered, holding up one hand disarmingly.

"She just…she wouldn't let me leave until I'd helped her out of that costume." I murmured, my cheeks turning bright red. "All I did was help her. I didn't even…" I trailed off, curling up defensively as close to the door's window as I could get.

* * *

The rest of the ride to Chuck's dorm was silent until he pulled over next to the front door.

"Have a safe drive home." Chuck said, unbuckling himself. He looked at me squarely, "If you…need someone to shoot the breeze with…just let me know."

"Thanks, Chuck." I said, getting out of car to switch seats. "And thanks for coming tonight. Hope it didn't piss Angelica off too much."

"Nah. She understands." He replied offhandedly. He waved and hurried up the steps to the door. I waited until he'd punched the code and the door closed behind him before I got back into the car and turned it on. I adjusted everything back to my height and turned the car on.

Glancing back in the review mirror, I saw my sister watching me, her eyes alert.

"Oh, sorry Lil. Didn't mean to you wake you up." I said apologetically. She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Hold on." She maneuvered until she could fold down the front seat and then got out and got back in the front passenger seat. I waited until she'd buckled her seatbelt then put the car in reverse, backing up. I switched to drive and headed out of the parking lot.

She was quiet until we got back on the highway.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?" I said, starting to get that nervous feeling.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. I stared at her in surprise.

"You're sorry? What the hell for?" I asked in astonishment.

"This whole mess with Brad." She replied, sighing heavily, "I should have listened to you. I never should have gone over there."

"I won't begrudge you that stroking of my ego, but it certainly isn't your fault." I joked. She gave me a tentative smile.

"I liked this dress." She said miserably. "Maybe I can get the seamstress in the costume department to fix it."

I didn't comment. I was trying to not be angry in front of her. She glanced at me.

"I'm sorry about what Brad said…at the end." She said, cutting her eyes away.

"Why would you be sorry?" I said in bewilderment.

"He'd made some comments about that earlier tonight. When I wanted him to stop pushing me to get intimate." She admitted. I frowned. "He said that apparently I only wanted you to touch me." She paused, "Only more vulgar."

"That guy is an unbelievable asshole." I growled. Then I looked at her uneasily. "You never told me what actually happened." She worried her bottom lip, not meeting my eyes.

"Not that you have to." I clarified.

"I want to…"She mumbled. Then she cleared her throat and began in a stronger voice, "We went to a movie first. That was nice." She smiled cynically, "Not the chick flick I wanted to see, but that was fine. Then we went back to his place. He immediately wanted me to put all my clothes in the second dresser in his room. It was strange. I just wanted to leave the bag in the closet so I wouldn't have to worry about repacking everything Sunday."

"But I agreed." She continued, "Then he said we should unwind with a game of Scrabble."

"Scrabble?" I cut in disbelievingly.

"Yes." She replied, sticking her tongue out at me childishly, "I happen to like Scrabble. And it's a favorite of Brad's. It was a good game. Close. We finished late and as we headed towards his bedroom, I realized I was expected to sleep in the same bed as him."

"That hadn't occurred to you before?" I asked, "Jesus, Lil, how naïve can you be?" She rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone has that on the brain." She retorted.

"Well, we aren't talking about people who are comatose." I winked at her and she looked away quickly.

"He asked if I wanted to take a shower first and I said that I'd already taken one right before dinner." She resumed. "Then…he started to help me take off my dress. I got shy…" She bit her lip. "I said I wanted to grab my pajamas first. And he laughed. Said pajamas weren't allowed in his bed. Then he grabbed the back roughly, trying to unzip it. But I tried to pull away at the same time. And it ripped." She sighed. "It's not really made of the toughest cotton."

"So you ran out?" I pressed.

"Not then, no." She admitted, "I actually wasn't that upset. I just thought he was being too playful. It wasn't until he…" She breathed in and out a couple times anxiously and I reached over to brush my hand against her bare shoulder reassuringly. She gave me a grateful look and continued, "Until he pushed me back on the bed and started trying to just take my…" She coughed, looking out the window. "My panties off."

Again it took some strong willpower to push back the vicious feelings I had appear when she said that. She watched the struggle on my face apprehensively.

"I told him I wasn't sure if I wanted to just…rush into that. After all, we had the whole weekend." She muttered, "But he wouldn't drop it." Her hands twisted nervously in her lap. "That's about when I decided to leave."

"So he didn't…" I trailed off, glancing at her searchingly. Her eyes fluttered rapidly and she moistened her lips.

"No. Because I kneed him. Then he got angry."

By this point, we had arrived back at our apartment. I parked and shut off the car quickly before turning to Lil.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said, taking my seatbelt off and getting out. She followed suit and we heading up the walk to our door.

The smell of roses swirled around us and this time I inhaled it deeply.

When we got to the door, I reached over to the bush of white roses right next to me. Carefully avoiding the thorns, I plucked a small blossom and turned to Lillian. She looked at it and blushed. I tucked it into her hair tenderly as I unlocked the door with one hand.

She shut the door behind us and turned to face me. Her lips parted and she started to speak.

"Phil…" Then she stopped and stretched her arm out, grabbing the collar of my shirt. I blinked at her in surprise as she pulled me closer.

"Lilli-"

She kissed me. On the mouth.

* * *

_And the crowd goes wild! ...hopefully. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Working on the next chapter as fast as I can, but again; reviews always help!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I do apologize for the delay. Wild life changes for me in the past couple months, including being in the hospital :-(_

_But I'm better and living in a new place, so all is good with the world!_

_This chapter is short, I know. I wanted to crank something out since I left you with such a cliff-hanger (for months...sorry). I will have another chapter soon, and it should be longer._

_**This chapter does get a lil' steamy, but only like...PG-13 or something. Not too bad. However, if you feel it is too inappropiate, please let me know personally instead of reporting it to an admin. I would appreciate muchly.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Rose Scented_**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

I jolted in surprise, but she held firm to my shirt and her other hand wound itself into my hair.

Her lips were soft and slightly parted. She tasted like the sweet espresso she favored. My arms came up, trancelike, and pulled her to me firmly. She mewed happily and pressed against me. One of my hands slipped over her back and brushed against the torn fabric on her dress. It brought me sharply back to reality and I pulled back, wide-eyed.

Her expression was dreamy and her eyes were half-closed. She slowly opened them and looked at me.

"Wha-" I started, then stopped, "Why-" I stopped again, my mouth too dry and my brains too far gone for me to form comprehensive thoughts. She slanted a provocative look at me.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked, stepping forward again. I took a step back, holding up my hands.

"But wait…"

"I heard you and Chuck in the car." She explained shortly. I blanched. "It's fine." She said, then gave me a shy look, "Chuckie's right. I knew exactly what was going on."

"Then why didn't-"

"I was just as terrified as you." She replied, a little sharply. "Thinking there was something wrong with me."

"Then last weekend?" I asked.

"I remembered." She grinned at me, "Just had a bad hangover."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up Phil." She snapped. I closed my mouth. "You were a wonderful gentleman and you know it. I was the one who was drunk."

"But the corset and-"

"I mean it." She hissed threateningly. I closed my mouth again. She stepped closer and gently took my hands in her's. "I'm tired of dancing around this."

"I didn't realize we were." I replied honestly. She chuckled.

"Yeah. I didn't really realize we were until last weekend. You're a better actor than you think." She said slyly. I let a smile appear on my face. "And then I got stupidly desperate…" She sighed heavily, looking away, "I wanted to see if I could make things happen with Brad."

My hands tensed in hers and she rubbed her thumbs in soothing circles around my palms.

"Shhh." She continued, "Just listen. I was an idiot. When he said those things about us…I got scared. Because he was right." She leveled a soft gaze at me, "I only want you to touch me." She rose up and kissed me again.

This time I responded, cupping her neck with one hand and looping the other around her waist. She let out a happy murmur and her hands went to the front of my button up shirt. I pulled back sharply.

"Lil." I said. She looked at me innocently. "We can't…I mean…we're siblings. Twins."

She waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm quite aware of that Phil." Her expression became pained, "But I can't help myself anymore." She ran her hands nervously up and down my chest and I trembled. "Need you." She whispered.

I groaned as my body automatically reacted.

"God, Lillian…" I said and she smirked at me jubilantly.

"We'll just have to make sure to use a condom." She said, tugging on my belt. I felt another tremor of anticipation go through me.

"This is all very sudden…" I said in shock. She giggled.

"I've been thinking about it since last weekend." She met my gaze brazenly, "You can't imagine the things I've been picturing."

That caused a gulp.

My belt slithered off easily in her grip and she tossed it in the direction of the couch. She leveled another heated gaze at me.

"So your room or mine?" She murmured, already pulling me back towards the hallway. I stammered a bit, not really sure how to respond, "Haha, fine, guess it's lady's choice." She said with a wink, pulling me into my own room. I bit my lip, glancing around at the messy room. Clothes, cooking books, magazines, and hastily scribbled recipes all littered my floor.

"Um. Sorry for the mess." I said sheepishly. She laughed.

"Why do you think I picked your room?" Her tone was roguish as she pulled me towards my bed and shoved me onto its surface before following me down. "I miss messes so much some times."

I stared up at her, still not quite believing this wasn't a dream. She leaned over, brushing her lips over mine, then moving to my eyelids and forehead. She moved so she was straddling me and I moaned again, feeling her heat directly over mine. My eyes darkened. I was near the point of no return.

"Lily, are you sure you want this?"

She met my eyes with her owned darkened orbs.

"I've never been more sure." She purred. I let out a growl as I shoved all of my reservations aside. Too late for those anyhow.

There was some quick maneuvering and I managed to get her below me and pin her arms above her before quickly stripping her of her torn dress. She squirmed in delight. My lips were everywhere and she soon was a quivering moaning mess.

And I loved it.

I moved one hand to cradle her head and I moved to kiss her mouth again.

Sharp pain.

I hissed and pull my hand back, bringing the white rosebud with it. There was still a tiny thorn hanging to the very base of the bud and my fantastic luck had caused me to prick myself. I snarled in frustration, crushing the flower slightly in my haste to toss it away.

I heard Lillian laugh even as the smell of the crushed rose washed over me.

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiing

I groaned, turning over and scooting closer to the source of warm heat. There was a happy murmur and the warm body curled closer to me as well. I let out a sigh of content.

Riiiiiiiiiing

"Hhgrrr. What the fuck..." I groaned.

"Philllll," whined my sister's voice, "Get the phone..." I grumbled, reaching for my cordless that was next to my bed.

"Hello?" I questioned groggily.

"Phil?" came the voice I last expected to hear.

"Dil?" I replied, my brain slowly aligning itself. The body next to me stirred at the name.

"Yeah. Oh. Shit. The time difference. I didn't even..." He groaned and my eyelids fluttered.

"Time difference?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, didn't Tommy tell you? I'm up near the Great Lakes right now. Lots of alien activity right now. I've recorded some amazing things."

"Uh huh."

"Oh. Right. Why I called." He paused, "I talked to Chuck earlier."

"Mmm." My responses were still sleep-hazed, and I was having trouble putting two and two together.

"You know this whole thing is just gonna blow wide open, right? I mean, Tommy and Kim are gonna freak. I think Chuck and I just...have a different way of looking at things. I mean, he's in love with Angelika, for chrissakes. And me...well, it's not like I'm the epitome of normalcy."

"Right." I murmured, pretty sure he was fishing for a positive answer.

"Phil. Look, I'm sorry I forgot about the time difference, but you need to hear this anyway. Angelika already knows."

"Knows what?"

"About you and Lil!" He hissed. My mind snapped into focus and I glanced at the body curled next to me.

Oh yeah. My sister.

Shit.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Now you're following me." He said. "I don't really expect Angelika to go writing an article about it. Well, I hope she wouldn't. You know, with the whole boning Chuck thing."

"Uck." I interjected.

"Yep. Anyway, it's still not going to stay quiet for long. I mean, I just wanted to warn you. I may not really approve, per se, but I don't judge. It isn't my place. But not everyone is going to have that reaction. Get your head in the game? I mean, if she's worth it."

"Of course she is." I said, my expression softly landing on my twin. Her eyes opened slowly and met mind and a lazy smile appeared on her face. She tilted her head in confusion at the phone. I shook my head.

"Then be ready, man." He said firmly before there was a click and then just dial tone.

"Who was that?" murmured Lil. I put the phone back on it's base before reaching to brush her hair back from her face.

"Dil."

"Hm. Kinda early..." She said, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah. He's in the East right now. Alien research or something."

"What'd he want?" She replied.

"Well. He seems to think all hell's gonna break loose with our...relationship. And friends." I explained weakly. She looked at me silently for a moment before shrugging.

"Maybe I'm still too happy in this whole afterglow, but if they are our friends, it won't be a big deal."

"Lily...it's not like Chuck dating Angelika. I mean...we're..."

"We've always been together." She said sweetly, "Why is this so different?"

"There's a difference between playing and living together and..."

"Sex?" She finished bluntly, giving me a look that sent heat straight through me.

"Yes."

"It's none of their business." She stated primly. Ever my sister. I laughed.

"I doubt they're going to think that." I replied with a dark chortle.

She ignored me for a moment, her expression distant, then looked back at me before reaching up and looping her hand behind my neck. She used the grip to pull me down to her and started kissing me slowly while she wrapped her body around mine. Her mouth moved right by the shell of my ear and she whispered,

"I just want to be with you. Come hell or high water."

I fell into bliss.


End file.
